Teatcups used today typically consists of two separate main parts, a shell and a teatcup liner mounted in the shell. A pulsation chamber is provided between the shell and the teatcup liner. The teatcup liner is an article of consumption that is subjected to wear, and thus has to be replaced on a regular basis. The replacement of the teatcup liner is a time-consuming and difficult work, requiring dismounting of the teatcup liner from the shell and mounting of a new teatcup liner in the shell.
Traditionally, the teatcup liner forms one single part together with a milk conduit, typically a so called short milk conduit. In order to enable replacement of only the barrel of the teatcup liner, it is know to produce teatcup liners being separate from the milk conduit. In such teatcups, the teatcup liner and a shell may form a cartridge to be connected to the milk conduit via an outlet nipple provided in a casing for receiving the cartridge, see for instance U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,956 or EP-511723.
In these prior art solutions, a difficulty exists with regard to the connection of the teatcup liner to the separate milk conduit. Especially, it is difficult to provide an easy mounting and dismounting of the cartridge to the casing and the milk conduit without leakage.